


All Because of the Journal

by Emmza_Baucum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmza_Baucum/pseuds/Emmza_Baucum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two mischievous brothers decided to go through your suitcase and found your journal. Will it cause trouble or be a benefit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Because of the Journal

All Because of the Journal  
Y/n: your name  
F/n: first name  
L/n: last name  
H/c: hair color  
H/l: hair length  
F/c: favorite color  
E/c: eye color  
\-------------------------------------------------  
You were helping the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean, on a job. Werewolves had gotten into your town somehow. “Is that all of them?”, you whispered out of breath. You hadn't known the Winchesters long, yet you felt like you've known them forever. They were both kind of cute actually. “Yea that’s it!”, Sam replied, also out of breath. One of the werewolves had scratched your leg and you were bleeding so you limped to the impala (hoping you could leave soon).

~time skip brought to you by Castiel~

 

Back at the motel, you were wrapping up your “battle wound” when you heard Sam and Dean laughing really loudly. You walk in the living room to find your suitcase wide open and clothes anywhere. Of course, they were reading your private journal. “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!”, you screamed as you furiously yanked your journal away from Dean. “So you think I'm cute, huh?”, Dean said with a smirk. A light blush rose to your cheeks and you stormed to your room. You were sobbing from being so upset about what happened. Dean walked in the doorway while knocking on the door frame. “May I come in?” “I guess.” Your eyes were puffy and red from crying. Dean walked over and sat beside you on your bed. “It's nothing to be upset about, liking me. It's okay.”, he whispered. Yea right. “I like you too, (y/n).” Your e/c eyes lit up. You were so excited you had no idea what to say. “Dean,” he looked down at you and you quickly locked lips with him. He, soon, returned the kiss. “Finally!” Sam said from the doorway. You blushed and broke the kiss. This was definitely the BEST day of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was pretty good for my first fanfic. Tell me what you think in the comments or leave kudos for more like this!


End file.
